


The End Of Times

by Mariah123



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: The first and last time Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph met each other.





	The End Of Times

The first time Tyler Joseph lay eyes on Joshua Dun it was a rainy and dreary day, suddenly it no longer seemed that bad because the smile that enveloped the face of the red headed beauty brightened the world of Tyler Joseph. What Tyler didn't know that this was the moment that life as he knew it had changed.

The second time Tyler Joseph and  Joshua Dun met was when Joshua spoke and Tyler almost flew up to heaven because that voice was the beautiful voice of an angel. Tyler spoke to Joshua about anything just to hear the addictive voice of the now pink headed male.

The third time the two male students met Joshua was when Joshua walked right towards Tyler and connected both their lips, Tyler felt like he was in heaven because the way Joshua moved his tongue had to be a crime and they both stood there connected.

The last time Tyler Joseph met Joshua Dun was in a hospital _he was dying_  his _angel_ was dying. Joshua opened his mouth and the words that he spoke gosh did they make Tyler's heart shatter. "These are my last words to you Tyler. So don't try to convince me otherwise, I just wanted to tell you some things before I left. When I first saw you I smiled, that may seem like nothing but the thing is that was the first time I had smiled for months my every smile is for you. The second time I met you I talked to you, did you know that, that was the first time I had talked to anyone in 2 years and when I saw your eyes light up I tried to explain to myself that someone like you would ever want someone as broken as me, I just want you to know every word I speak is for you. I kissed you the third time we met, I almost cried because I couldn't believe such a feeling existed I was embraced by you and the warmth of your love was so _beautiful_ that was the first time in while that I hadn't felt cold thank you for making me warm Tyler. This is the last time we meet Tyler I know it and I just want to say the saddest words I've ever heard _I love you_ because love hurts people and I'm hurt because you don't love me do you?"

Tyler opened his mouth in hurry he _has_ to know and suddenly _i_ _t was over_  he was dead and he didn't know how much Tyler loved him. Tyler tried to ignore the _ache_ in his wounded heart and tried to ignore the sound of his heart breaking because when he died Joshua Dun didn't know he was loved.

Tyler choked a bit as a piercing sob escaped his mouth. _Why would my Joshua mangle his body like this?_

This was the end. The end of times Tyler just wished it has lasted a lot longer maybe then Joshua would know how loved he was.

_I love you Jishwa_


End file.
